EMI shielding provides protection against interference from electromagnetic energy, including radio frequency interference (RFI). This shielding may be to protect an electronic device from external EMI and RFI or may be to prevent EMI or RFI from escaping from an electrical device, or both.
When a connector is used in an electromagnetic environment, a braid with a backshell is attached, surrounding the conductor bundles to ensure that the interconnection system is compatible with the environment and will work without interference.
For high density applications, multiple piece backshells are required to accommodate the large number of conductor bundles. Because of their shape, handling numerous backshell pieces can be awkward and unwieldy to manipulate and position together in a stable, space-efficient arrangement.
Additionally, where adapters are connected to the cable end of a connector, in applications in which shock and/or vibration are present, the adapter may loosen and cause damage to the connector back end, resulting in further damage to electrical contacts and, perhaps, the electrical system.